


The Time We're Apart

by Winterbaby89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbaby89/pseuds/Winterbaby89
Summary: Life is never as simple as it seems, as a summer love dies with autumn's leaves. What are our lovers to do to rekindle the shuttered flame?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	The Time We're Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SURPRISE! I'm still alive. Line breaks mean a change in POV or a new scene. I genuinely hope you guys enjoy this story.
> 
> ALL the love to my beta ultraluckycatnd without her support, and encouragement I genuinely doubt this fic would even be more than wishful thinking.

* * *

Everything has been going so well, or so she thought. Emma isn’t one of those people, she swears to herself, as she unlocks her phone for the hundredth time to see if Killian has responded to the text she sent him yesterday. 

_Emma: Do you want to come over tonight?_

It had been radio silence from him since the day before yesterday. _Maybe he’s just busy with the new term._ All those over excited college students, anxious to make sure they have an A+ from day one of the semester. Lord knows her office has been chaotic so far. But it was unlike him to not respond. She was warring with herself about not wanting to appear too clingy, but also wanting to keep sending him messages until he responded. _That's a completely normal, and not clingy thing to do when we’ve been dating nine weeks and one day, but who’s counting? Not me, absolutely not._

Emma has been working at BU as a Creative Writing teacher for three years now, having landed the position a few months after completing her PhD. A year later the entire English Department got rocked to the core when Killian Jones joined them as their newest English Lit teacher. The rumor mill abounded, though she tried to ignore it. All anyone wanted to discuss was the gorgeous, and mysterious, British transplant, and she could feel that he would be trouble for her sanity if she gave him the chance. When David and Mary Margaret had dragged her to Graham’s Fourth of July pool party, she had not expected to run into Killian of all people, and for them to hit it off, talking long into the night; even going to Granny’s to keep talking, after they realized Graham was too polite to ask them to leave. 

Emma’s self-preservation instinct overrode her desire to keep messaging him until he responded. She resolved herself to hoping he would message her back, or that they would run into each other on campus. 

The weeks rolled along, and the students this semester didn’t seem to be getting any less intense or frantic, so she’s had no luck running into him. Before she realized it, a month has already passed since the start of term. Since it is Friday, she decides to bury the everpresent hurt of it all until she can go home and order Chinese takeout, and finish the pint of mint chocolate chip in the freezer as she binges all her favorite romantic comedies. She gives herself this weekend to cry it out and move past this feeling. _Could it be love? No, it’s not love, it can’t be. If it is love, Killian must have felt it too, but he left._ Emma worked her way through her takeout and ice cream as she made her way through You’ve Got Mail, Sleepless in Seattle, Love Actually, One Small Hitch, and so many others the whole weekend. _Office hours are going to be a nightmare, but that is something I can deal with; something I know how to deal with in my sleep._

* * *

Today’s monthly department meeting was worse than normal. It’s the first time she’s seen Killian since he disappeared from her life without a word. She was caught off guard by the tears she felt welling up throughout the meeting. Every time she had tried to look in Killian’s direction, he had been resolutely looking anywhere but at her. His refusal to even acknowledge her existence stung more than she could have anticipated, having convinced herself she was long past being over him. As soon as Regina called the meeting to an end she made a beeline for the door, needing fresh air and the damned tears threatening to fall to go away. 

The afternoon had been hell; naturally, Emma still had to teach two more classes after the meeting. What was that saying Elsa was always spouting off about? _Conceal, don’t feel? Well, concealing is a damn difficult thing when all you want to do is hide in a dark room and cry. I’m not an emotional person, what the hell is wrong with me? This isn’t normal. Must have just been a stressful week. Maybe this means my period is going to be starting in the next day or two… SHIT!! When was my last period? Let me think, let me think… today is October first… FUCK!! My last period was the first week of August, how could I not have realized this sooner? Fuck. I was too focused on why he wasn’t responding, to realize my period’s absence._ After that fun revelation, Emma cancels her office hours, and makes a detour on her way home from work to see for certain.

Emma is usually a fairly patient person, but those two minutes feel like an eternity. She’s made good work on chewing off the cuticle on her thumb by the time the timer on her phone goes off. Steeling her nerves, she walks to the counter where she left the test to rest. She was greeted with one stomach dropping word on the digital screen… _Pregnant._ After giving herself an hour to freak out, she pulls out her phone. For a split second her thumb hovers over Killian’s name, but then she scrolls on until she reaches David.

_Emma: You at work?_

_David: Yeah, just grabbing a coffee, what’s up?_

_Emma: When’s your next off day?_

_David: Saturday_

_Emma: Can we go bowling?_

_David: Sure._

_Emma: Is M &M still doing that teacher's luncheon? _

_David: You know her, she loves those things._

_Emma: So, it’ll just be you and me then._

_David: Yep, same time, same lane?_

_Emma: You know me too well. See you then, gotta go, long day tomorrow. Stay safe out there._

_David: Night. See you Saturday._

* * *

_She finally walks close enough to touch him, but holds herself back, still questioning. "Is there someone else? Is that why you left?"_

_"Heavens no Emma, there's only you. You're the first in a very long time."_

_Letting out a hopeful breath, Emma smiles shyly as she straddles his lap between her thighs. "I love you Killian, and if I'm being honest with myself, I think I've been in love with you since that first night in July." Finally allowing herself to be hopeful, Emma closes the distance between them, and kisses him as though she may never get to see or touch him again._

_"I love you too Emma, so much. It kills me when we're apart."_

_"Then maybe this next part might go better than I hoped."_

_"Wha-" Emma gently places her finger to Killian's lips, to stop his questions, just needing to get it all out before she loses her nerve._

_"Killian, I'm pregnant. You're the father."_

Before she can see his reaction, Emma sits bolt upright in bed, her heart beating a mile a minute, while simultaneously shattering into a million pieces. 

"It was a dream, it was all a dream." Emma cries herself back to sleep at that realization.

* * *

David comes back to their chairs, after he finishes his turn throwing the ball down the lane. Putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder to keep her from getting up for a minute, he gives her that patented no nonsense older brother look, as he speaks. “So Em, wanna tell me what’s up with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about David. I’m fine, we’re having a good time, and I’m still whooping you, or are you not looking at the scorecard?” Emma waves her hand in a vaguely upward motion, in the direction of the monitors currently showing her ahead by two strikes.

“Yes, I am aware of you using me to clean the gutters Emma. I’m talking about where your head has been. You haven’t even touched the beer I got you before game one, usually you’re on your third by now. And nachos, can’t forget the nachos.”

She shrugs, and asks, “Would you believe me if I said I wasn’t hungry?” 

“Emma, ever since the day your sister introduced us, I have never known you to not be hungry.” David doesn’t even have to say anything else, just giving her a look of disbelief, prodding her to continue.

“Fine. I’m kinda hungry, but mainly worried.”

“What are you worried about? Is it one of your students?”

“No. No, nothing like that. David, I’m pregnant.”

“What? Congrats! That’s good news, right? How did Killian react when you told him?” Emma cringes remembering that she’s been so busy with school, that she hasn’t told David and Mary Margaret that Killian left her. David notices her cringe at Killian’s name, and makes to stand up as he says, “I’m going to find the bastard and kill him myself.”

Emma grabs onto David’s arm, pulling him back down into his seat as she pleads, “David! No! You can’t, he doesn’t know. No one does, and it needs to stay that way.”

“That’s a hard thing to hide Em.”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone, not even M&M.”

“Emma.” 

She knows he wants to say more, but she cuts him off with a raised hand, and pleading eyes. “Promise me. Please.”

“Okay, okay. I promise. Though, you know your sister is going to be hurt when she realizes we kept this from her. She will find out eventually, everyone will, and I mean _everyone_.”

David stands up and pulls Emma with him, wrapping her in a bear hug, and promising her that she’s not alone, that he will always be there for her, Mary Margaret too even if she is unaware of the full situation. After a couple more affirmations, they both take their seats again, bowling completely forgotten at this point.

“What happened with you and Killian?”

She knew this was coming, but he needed to know the truth, so Emma tells him everything, and makes David promise not to track Killian down. A few hours and a couple rounds of nachos later, they part ways heading for their respective homes.

* * *

Emma’s favorite holiday has always been Thanksgiving, it’s like a free pass to overindulge. As is tradition, Emma came to stay at David and Mary Margaret’s townhouse the night before so she could “help” Mary Margaret with all the cooking. Though to be honest, with Emma’s cooking track record, the only thing she was allowed to help make was the table. It was a nice feeling to get back to some semblance of normalcy. She can’t remember a moment in the last two weeks that hasn’t revolved around the frantic Type A students she’s had in her classes this semester, still stressed out about maintaining their 4.0 GPA. 

Mary Margaret pats the couch next to where she’s currently sitting, as she says, “Emma come sit with me, we need to catch up. I feel like I haven’t talked to you since July, with everything that’s been going on.”

“I’m sorry you’ve felt neglected M&M.” Emma plops down on the overstuffed sofa next to Mary Margaret and gives her sister a side hug, glad to have some time with her sister.

“Now you know that’s not what I meant Em.”

“I know, I know, but would I be your sister if I didn’t give you a hard time?” She scrunches her face up to get a reaction out of Mary Margaret, knowing it won’t take long to get her sister laughing, and calling for mercy. “So, when is everyone else supposed to be showing up?”

“Oh, they should be here in about an hour or so.” Mary Margaret turns on the couch to face her, and she’s got an earnest look on her face that almost always spells trouble for Emma.

“M&M, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“I know that look. You forget I’m your sister, and you can’t keep a secret. Fess up.”

“Okay, but hear me out before you get mad-”

“Oh M’s, no.”

“Just hear me out, he’s a really great guy. He works at the High School with me, and I know you haven’t so much as looked at another guy since you broke up with Killian-”

Emma stands up and walks away as soon as her sister mentions Killian, still not ready to discuss him or think about him, though to be honest she hasn’t stopped thinking about him since July. She paces near where Mary Margaret already has the bare Christmas tree set up, their tradition of decorating after Thanksgiving dinner ready to go. “No! I said no M&M. I am not ready for another guy, even if he is great, even if his eyes are the embodiment of sunshine and he farts rainbows. No!”

“But-”

“No! This is not something I am willing to discuss. Please tell me you hear me on this M&M, please.”

“I do, I’m sorry Emma. I just wanted to see you happy again.”

“I am happy, I have you and David.” Mary Margaret approaches her sister and hugs her from behind as she apologizes again. 

As Mary Margaret drops her arms back to her sides she says, “I guess I’ll call Walsh, and let him know he won’t be able to join us.”

Emma whips around to look at Mary Margaret with absolute disbelief. “Wait. You invited him to Thanksgiving?” Mary Margaret nods meekly. “And you’re just now telling me about this?” Another nod from her sister. “You realize that if you call this guy and uninvite him less than an hour before he’s supposed to be here, I’m going to be the bad guy, right?”

“Em I didn’t think-”

“No, M&M, you didn’t, but now we have to deal with it. This guy is going to come over here with expectations, but when he gets here you’re going to discreetly and politely let him know that I am not available-” 

* * *

As Emma starts coming to, she hears her sister’s frantic voice, though it sounds as though it’s travelling to her through several feet of water. “Emma? Emma! Oh god David, help me get her on the couch.”

Emma is startled further back into consciousness as she feels herself being placed on the overstuffed couch she had been sitting on earlier. “Wha- what happened? Where am I?”

Emma feels the cushion dip near her hip as she’s opening her eyes slowly, the world still feeling a bit like it’s spinning. The only thing she can see is her sister’s worried face hovering inches above hers, before David’s hand pulls Mary Margaret back a bit. “Oh Emma, thank god! You passed out while we were talking. You’ve been out for a few minutes.”

“I’m ok M&M, promise.” Emma rests one of her hands against her forehead wishing the world would stop spinning so she doesn’t end up losing her stomach contents as well as her dignity in her sister’s living room.

“No, I have to call all the guests, let them know we’ve had an emergency come up.”

“Sounds like a good idea Mary Margaret, I don’t think Emma is in any shape to entertain tonight.” David is still sitting on the couch next to Emma, looking at her with concern.

“You’re right David, then we’ll take Emma to the emergency room.” Mary Margaret starts walking away towards where she left her phone sitting on the breakfast bar, so she can start making phone calls.

“M&M, that’s not necessary. I don’t need to go to the hospital, I just need to eat. I haven’t had anything since dinner last night, and my blood sugar just got low. David, tell her I just need food.” Emma looks at David with pleading eyes, trying to get her brother-in-law on her side, not wanting to ruin everyone’s evening, but not disappointed that she will now not have to deal with Mary Margaret’s surprise beau.

“Just make your calls Mary Margaret, and I’ll get Emma something to eat. We can reassess whether or not she needs to go to the hospital after.”

“David-”

David waves off his wife, trying to appeal to her more pragmatic side now. “Are you really in that big of a hurry to spend the next three or four hours in the ER? Let’s give her some food, and see if it was just a blood sugar issue.”

* * *

Emma feels as though it was just Thanksgiving and she just blinked and suddenly Christmas was here. She’s thankful for the break from school for a couple weeks though, and is ardently hoping that her students next semester aren’t nearly as high strung as this past semester. Emma is back at David and Mary Margaret’s townhouse again, having come over early Christmas Eve to participate in all of the usual festivities. Luckily they have two guest rooms since Ruth, David’s mother, decided to join them this year instead of flying out to see James and his family, having seen him for Thanksgiving.

Emma thanks her lucky stars that she is already known for wearing baggy sweaters in the winter, otherwise she would have had to have had a few uncomfortable conversations, but for now she’s hoping to keep hiding her bump in oversized clothes until she just can’t anymore. She does feel bad about still not having told Mary Margaret about the baby, because once her sister finds out, the entire city of Boston will know in about ten seconds flat. Speaking of Mary Margaret, her too festive sister is currently making her way towards her, as fast as her Christmas flats allow with mugs of the spiked eggnog that they drink as they watch The Santa Clause, and open their one alloted Christmas Eve present, in her hands. Emma stands to take the eggnog from her sister, and to let her reclaim her spot between Emma and David on the couch, since Ruth has claimed the recliner. Thinking fast, Emma exaggerates bumping her elbow on the arm of the couch, spilling her eggnog all down the front of her sweater.

“Oh my god M&M, I am so sorry. I am just so clumsy tonight. I didn’t get any on you or the couch did I?”

“No, no, the couch and I are fine Em, but it looks like your sweater might be ruined.”

“Yeah, I should probably go change, and soak the sweater before this eggnog has a chance to do permanent damage. I’ll be back. Go ahead and start the movie without me.” Emma places her mug on the coffee table, and quickly heads for her room before she gets too sticky. Safely behind the closed door, Emma strips out of her now sodden sweater and tank top, taking a baby wipe down her chest to combat the stickiness until she can get a shower tonight before bed. Right as she’s getting her clean tank top on, she hears the door open behind her, and without thinking turns to see who’s coming in.

“I was thin-” Mary Margaret stops mid word, frozen with the bedroom door halfway opened, eyes glued to Emma’s now visible baby bump, since she hasn’t gotten another baggy sweater back on to hide it. “Emma Marie Blanchard Swan!” Emma cringes at the shrill tone her sister’s voice takes on as she yells her full name just like their mother did when they got in trouble as kids. Emma can hear heavy footfalls from David and Ruth coming to see what was going on.

“M&M, what’s up?” She cringes again at the false bravado in her voice, knowing that this isn’t going to be a pleasant conversation.

“What’s up? What’s up? Did you just ask me what’s up?” Mary Margaret’s voice keeps going up an octave with every word she says.

“You don’t have to yell M&M, I’m right here, and I’m not deaf yet.” Emma can see David and Ruth peeking around Mary Margaret’s shoulder watching the scene unfold, and suddenly Emma feels very naked.

“No, you’re not deaf, but you definitely look pregnant, several months along from the looks of that bump.” Emma tries to say something, but Mary Margaret cuts her off, obviously not yet done yelling. “Were you planning to say anything? Or was I just going to get a phone call when you were at the hospital?”

“M&M, come on now, you know me better than that.”

“Do I? I thought I did. I mean you’re my sister, but apparently I know _nothing_ about you anymore.”

“M&M. That’s not fair-”

“No! What’s not fair is you not confiding in me. Did you not think I would be supportive? Did you think I wouldn’t be able to be happy for you?”

“M&M, I love you, you’re my sister. I will always love you. But I’m still trying to figure out how _I_ feel about all of this, and I was trying to figure out what _I_ was doing before I told anyone.”

“So you haven’t told anyone?”

“No… well… I’ve only told one person other than my doctor.”

“Killian?” Emma can’t help but cringe again, because with as well as Mary Margaret has handled finding out, she’s really not going to be happy about this next part. “Okay, not Killian judging by that reaction. Who?”

“David-” Mary Margaret turns to look at her now sheepish husband standing in the hallway, but before Mary Margaret can say anything she will regret later, Emma quickly finishes. “But don’t be mad at him, I swore him to secrecy. He was just doing what I had asked of him by not telling you.”

“But why Emma?” Now Mary Margaret’s voice had lost all anger and her sister just sounds sad, so Emma moves forward to hug her as she responds.

“Because I found out not long after Killian and I broke up, and I was still reeling from that when this was added on top. And I just wanted to get my head on straight before I told anyone, so I could be happy, and accept that people were going to be happy for me. I promise I did plan to tell you after the holidays were over, because I didn’t want to make it all about me. I just wanted it to be about family as usual.”

“But you are family too Emma. You have been since the day I met you, long before Mom and Dad officially adopted you, and your baby is family too. Can’t we celebrate you and the baby too?”

“Yeah, I think we can do that M&M. Do you forgive me?” Emma throws a reassuring look David’s way, as she asks, “And David?”

“Yeah, I forgive you… both of you.” Emma gives her sister another tight hug. “Now let’s go get you some cocoa and we can watch the movie and open our presents.” The four of them leave Emma’s room and the immediate hallway, heading back to enjoy their planned festivities, with Emma’s shoulders feeling much lighter now that she no longer has any secrets from her sister.

* * *

If he’s asked, Killian will swear he is just aimlessly wandering between classes to get exercise, and to mentally prepare before the next round of midterms he has to oversee. He is not intentionally walking past Emma’s office, again. _He’s not._ He was also not expecting to see someone lying in the hallway in front of Emma’s office door, let alone a someone that looks like his Swan. All he can see is their back as they are laying on their side, but he vividly remembers that golden hair that is currently in a messy braid. Making sure to approach cautiously, but with steps loud enough to not startle the person, he calls out, “Emma?” As he gets closer to her, he realizes it is indeed Emma, but she’s not moving, as though she is unconscious. “Oh god, Emma! Are you okay?” Killian finally reaches out to shake her shoulder while giving her a visual look over as to make sure there’s no visible wounds, and notices her belly looking rather swollen. After another moment or two that feel like an eternity, she finally comes to.

“Killian?” Killian gently checks her neck to make sure nothing is damaged before turning her head so he can get a good look at her face. “What are you doing here? Where is here anyway?” 

“Emma, are you ok? Are you hurt?”

She squints up at him as she responds, “You never call me Emma unless it’s serious-”

“Well, finding you unconscious in the hallway is bloody serious, wouldn’t you say?”

“Wha-” Emma finally takes her eyes off of Killian’s slightly frantic face to look at their surroundings, realizing where they’re at. “I was headed to my office to rest for a bit, it looks like I almost made it.”

“Let me help you up love.” Killian stands, extending both hands for Emma to grab so that they can work together to get her off the ground and into her office. Now that she’s finally upright, Killian gets a better look at her, and his heart breaks. “Emma, love, are you pregnant?”

At his question, Emma freezes in his arms, and resolutely looks at her office door as she answers him. “I am.”

“Do you want me to call the father for you?” His heart breaks just a bit more as he asks, knowing that she has found her happiness with someone else and not him, because he was too much of an idiot for running from a good thing. But he is happy for her and her happiness. “You should probably go to the hospital to get checked out after a fall like that, Swan. I can call him to come take you there.”

“It’s ok Killian. I’ll call David, he’s off work today, but I think I just need to rest for a minute. Thank you for your help, but I think I can make it into my office by myself now.” Emma removes herself from his arms as she speaks, heading for her office door once more.

He tries not to let the sting of her rejection consume him, it is no less than he deserves after what he did to her. She barely glances back at him, giving a slight smile as she moves away from him. But she’s barely gotten two steps away when he hears her cry out, “No! No, no, no, it’s too soon. This can’t be happening.”

“Emma? Are you ok, are you in pain?” He follows her gaze down to the ground, and notices a small puddle accumulating between her legs. “Emma, did your water just break?” 

She doesn’t answer him, but her right arm swings around and latches on to his forearm as her left arm swoops down to cradle her belly, she lets out a hiss of pain. He doesn’t think about his actions, just knowing he needs to get her in her office so he can call the paramedics and the baby’s father.

“Come on Swan, let’s get you in and to a seat.” He maneuvers her into the large leather chair behind her desk, and kneels next to her on the hard floor as he pulls out his cell to call the paramedics. “Yes, a woman’s water has just broken at BU, English Department, 236 Bay State Rd, Room 127, please hurry.”

Killian looks back up at Emma now that that call is out of the way, and her face is scrunched in pain. He offers his left hand for her to squeeze through the pain of her contractions, which she seems to take gratefully before another wave of pain overtakes her. Once she has come out the other side and her breathing has started to normalize, he speaks up again. “Emma, let me call the father for you. I’m sure he would want to know, so he can meet you at the hospital at the very least.”

“Killian… AUGH! There’s no need to call anyone… AUGH! You’re right here.”

“What?!”

“You’re the father, you idiot.”

“Wha-” He never expected to hear those words from her, and he feels hurt that she never told him. He knows he has no right to ask, but he can’t keep the question from slipping between his lips. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

It feels as though she may break every bone in his hand with this contraction, but they eventually come out the other side of it, and Emma gives him a hard look as she answers him. “You made it very clear you didn’t want anything to do with me, so I decided not to burden you with this knowledge. I was going to let you keep living your best life without me.”

“My best-” _Is that really what she thought?_ “Emma, no. I know I am an arse of immense proportions, but no… I haven’t been living my best life without you. I have, in fact, been living my _worst_ life without you.”

“What? You left, you left me, without even a word. No sorry, no explanation, you were just… you were just gone.” He can tell that not all of the moisture on her face is sweat from the pain, and he feels even worse that he has done this to her.

“And for that I will forever be sorry. I know there is no way I can ever go back and change what I did, but if you’ll give me the chance, I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you.” Killian looked into Emma’s intense and pained stare as he continued. “I tried a thousand different times to reach out to you these last few months. But I was afraid to hear the rejection, that you no longer wanted me. And deservedly so, after what I did. But I've been absolutely miserable these last few months without you, love.”

“Tell me… AUGH! Tell me why, I deserve that much. AUGH!”

_It’s now or never, and whatever she decides will be what I deserve._ “I ran because I was afraid of how much I loved you, how much I needed you. I know it's a coward's answer, but I was terrified that there'd be a day when you no longer wanted me, and would send me away, so I tried to protect myself by leaving before I got to the point of no return, the point where I couldn't live without you. I was too late. I've been utterly miserable without you Emma, it has nearly destroyed me these last few months living without you. But by the time I realized my mistake, it seemed as though you had moved on and wanted nothing to do with me, so I stayed away, trying to respect what I thought were your wishes.”

“Killian, you’re an idiot. I… AUGH!” Before she could finish what she was saying, the paramedics finally arrived and all but pushed him out of the way, so that they could get Emma onto the gurney they had brought with them.

“Excuse us sir, we need to get her to the hospital. Thank you for your help, but we’ve got her now, good day.” Taking that as the dismissal that it was, Killian vacated the office intending to go collect his things and head home. His TA’s could cover his remaining midterms, and office hours be damned. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate anyway. 

As the paramedics were rolling the gurney past him, Emma’s hand reached out and snagged his. “Where do you think you’re going? You helped make this kid, and you get to help feel this pain too.”

* * *

Emma can’t believe she’s here, holding her precious son in her arms, with Killian by her side. Speaking of Killian, they really ought to finish that conversation they started earlier. When a woman is in labor, it is not a good time for deep conversations. “Killian, can you put William in the bassinet for me please?”

She can’t help the smile that comes to her face when she looks at Killian holding their son, and looking at him like he’s the most precious treasure in the world. It makes her heart melt into a puddle of goo, and reaffirms the need to finish their conversation.

“We need to talk, Killian. We need to get on the same page, no secrets.”

“Aye.” Killian sits on the edge of the hospital bed in easy reach of Emma and William both, as he appears to brace himself for whatever it is she’s about to say.

“I’m not going to say you leaving the way you did didn’t hurt me down to my soul, because it did, and I don’t doubt that I will feel that pain for a while. But, I want to give us a chance, see what we can be without fear driving us apart. I want us to be us again. I want to be a family with our son. I don’t want to have to figure out how to split weekends. Can I trust you to be here with us, one hundred percent?”

“I would be honored if you would let me be your partner, and be William’s father. I know I can’t erase the pain I caused, but I hope we can move forward and make new memories, and live in the good feelings. Leaving you is my biggest mistake, and biggest regret.”

“I’m not the kind of girl that trusts easily, but I know you are a good man with a good heart that made a very bad choice, and I feel it in my heart that you really regret what you did. I can’t promise that every day is going to be sunshine and daisies; there will be hard days, and short tempers. But if we commit to our love, and commit to the team I know we can be, I think we will have an amazing life. Are you with me Killian?”

“Aye, I think I’d like that.” Killian leans in towards her slowly enough that she could stop him if she wanted, but she did not want to stop this, stop him, so she leaned forward to meet him halfway. The kiss must stay chaste given their current location, but it does not lack any of the passion she has missed. Emma lets herself lose herself in the kiss until William makes himself known in the form of a grunt from his bassinet. Killian reaches down to grab their son from his bassinet, and cradles him to his chest, as he scoots in close to Emma so she doesn’t have to strain herself to be able to touch him too.

She can feel in her heart that this is just the beginning of their happily ever after.

_~Fin~_


End file.
